


Haze

by SweetRose11



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRose11/pseuds/SweetRose11
Summary: Pre-game. Songfic for Haze by Tessa Violet. Just exploring what Kamukura may have felt from when he was created till when he entered the Neo World Program.
Kudos: 4





	1. Pre-Kamukura

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've written in a while, so I just wanted to get something typed up and posted quickly to dive back in headfirst. The prologue is short, but the rest of the chapters should be longer. Also, it is 2 am and I wrote this in under an hour, so please excuse the poor writing quality lol. Finally, please check out Haze by Tessa Violet! Enjoy!

_I used to be_

_Overwhelmed by every little thing_

* * *

Hajime fidgeted in the pod. The wires that were taped onto him scraped against the lid as the researchers told him to stay still for the hundredth time while they wait for the anesthetic to take effect.

His head was filled with a million thoughts. He wondered if his family would finally be proud of him. Getting the money together to attend Hope’s Peak academy wasn’t easy. And even after he was accepted, Hajime struggled to pass most of his classes. They never said anything, but Hajime felt like his parents probably wished they had a better kid. Someone with actual talent.

As his eyelids grew heavy, he wondered if he would finally be good enough for Chiaki. She may say that talent doesn’t matter, but Hajime knew that as long as he stayed the same, he could never truly be friends with her.


	2. An Empty Birth

_Torn apart, unraveled at the seams_

_I think it rooted in the way I breathe_

* * *

He opened his eyes and immediately felt...nothing. He glanced around the room at the researchers peering at him eagerly. Odd. Some part of him feels like he should be panicking. Instead, he just felt nothing.

“Welcome, Izuru Kamukura” said the man standing in front of him. Izuru Kamukura. So that was his name. “Tell me do you remember anything before the procedure? Do you feel confused,” the man asked. He was tall, had glasses, and was clearly smug in his accomplishments. Kamukura simply glanced at the head researcher and turned away, already bored. His mind flooded with details of the Izuru Kamukura project which piqued his interest for a few seconds before fading away to apathy once more.

“Subject’s vital signs are normal. No detected increase in heart rate. Oxygen levels are steady,” a researcher called out through the lab window. “I guess the answer to both of those questions is no,” the head researcher chuckled. “I doubt you would be this calm if that weren’t the case. Well, then, why don’t we get you unhooked and take you to your room? We’ll begin testing in the morning, but for now, we’ll just give your brain a little more time to adjust to the modifications.”

The next couple hours passed by in a blur. Not because Kamukura was caught up in all of the action, but simply because he didn’t care. All of these researchers were so simple, so predictable, so boring. Sure, some of them were vaguely interesting. There was a woman who seemed to be intensely focused on analyzing the chemical compounds they found in his bloodstream and rapidly muttering notes to her assistant. There was another man who brought him his food and thoroughly explained how everything on the plate was designed to provide optimal nutrition as cheaply as possible. The problem was Kamukura already knew all of these things. He wasn’t sure where his acquired knowledge came from, but it was there. It felt natural.

In fact, not only did he knew everything being explained to him, but he realized the researchers were completely incorrect on certain aspects of their fields of expertise. After seeing how useless they were, Kamukura couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed at all their, now seemingly, inane chatter.

At last, they were done bothering him, and Kamukura was able to just lay back in his bed and gaze up at the black ceiling above his head. He closed his eyes and tried to think of any potential lingering questions, just to preoccupy himself. But he found nothing.


End file.
